


My Big Brother Can't Possibly Read This

by MarineHaddock



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Ship mentioned but not main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/pseuds/MarineHaddock
Summary: Hitori Uzune embodies the ideal student with equally entrancing looks. His grades are near perfect, and to cover his personal expenses, he works as a lecturer, even tutoring his boyfriend, Kazuaki Nanaki, part-time. But what Kazuaki doesn't know is that Hitori harbours a deep, entrenched secret that will soon be brought to light.At home one day, Nageki, Hitori's sickly brother, stumbles upon a light novel collection that belongs to none other than his seemingly flawless older brother.
Relationships: Nanaki Kazuaki/Uzune Hitori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	My Big Brother Can't Possibly Read This

It was meant to be Hitori's day off. He'd promised they'd spend it together, but then Nanaki had turned up at the door. Nageki didn't really mind, it was nice to know Hitori had a social life. Sometimes he seemed to spend all his time worrying over him, it wasn't healthy. He wanted him to have friends and a life that went on when he wasn't there.

He'd been pretty happy when he heard Hitori got a boyfriend. Nanaki wasn't ideal, a bit too whiny whenever he visited, but if that was who Hitori liked then that wasn't any of his business. He had some good taste in books, sometimes he'd comment on what Nageki was reading and he'd even have some insightful stuff to say. Then he'd go back to feeling sorry for himself because he never took the time to read anymore.

Nageki, on the other hand, had nothing to do except read. He'd had to result to picking some of the books off Hitori's bookshelf while waiting to get something new.

The key turned in the door and Nageki looked up just as Hitori came in. He took off his scarf to hang on the back of the door.  
"I'm home," Hitori said with a soft smile.  
"Welcome back."

"How was your date with Nanaki?" Nageki asked but he kept his eyes on his book.  
"Date? Oh! Oh, we just went to the bookstore. I picked up some light novels to read when I have some downtime." Hitori went over to his desk and sat his carrier bag on the desk. It certainly looked like he'd bought a lot. The bag was stretching unnaturally like the weight was seconds from snapping every thread that held it together. Hitori cleared some space on the bookshelf over his desk and started sliding them in. Spine to the back. That was unusual for him. Nageki had never been a fan of not seeing the spines when he looked at bookshelves.  
"The landbirdie called, by the way. I think she wanted to discuss something with you. I tried to ask her what it was but she just gave me a peach and told me not to worry about it."  
"Crap. She never answers the phone, I'll have to go down to the office to speak to her. Can you wait until I sort it and then I'll make dinner?"  
"I can cook, Hitori."  
"No, I can get it. Just wait until I get back, alright?"

Hitori stuffed the bag into his desk drawer and grabbed his wallet out of it. He didn't even notice the drawer bounce back open after he closed it, already out the door. Nageki put his book down and got up to close it. Seeing the pages facing him on the shelves was bothering him. Maybe Hitori hadn't noticed that he'd been putting the books the wrong way around? He'd seemed pretty distracted. Something might have happened on his date, not that it was likely he'd tell him about it.

Nageki picked up the first of the light novels off the shelf. There was about twelve of them, but it seemed the first he picked up was the first volume so hopefully he'd put them all in the right order. His eyes glanced over the title.

"My Little Nicobar Can't Possibly Be This Cute!"

Well, the title seemed a bit off. The Nicobar pigeon on the cover was undoubtedly drawn to be cute, even if she had a somewhat grumpy expression. The older bird behind her seemed a bit anxious, so he presumed that would be the protagonist. Nageki turned it over and read the blurb.

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> "Why did you write this?" I thought it was a funny reason for Nageki's reaction to OreHato.


End file.
